The Legend of the Fox
by S.SNinjaAlpaca
Summary: Neglected by her mother, Kitsune just wants to feel like she belongs in this world. Being possessed by the fox spirit makes it hard for her to make friends. One day Kitsune's mom sends her away to live with her dad's side of the family. The Sohmas. Will she be able to finally meet someone who understands her or will she feel even more alone?
1. Chapter 1

How it all began

The cat and I were great friends; I would do anything for him. He was always there for me. I'll always be there for him. I was walking back to my place one evening when I heard the rat bragging to some of the animals. I stood behind a tree and eavesdropped in on their conversation.

"And then I told the cat that the banquet was tomorrow instead of tonight and the idiot believed me!" The rat and everyone else laughed. What?! I can't believe that rat did that. I turned around and ran back to the cat's place. Maybe I can get there before it's too late.

I ran like this for a while. I looked around. I've never seen this part of the forest before. I looked around. The sun was starting to set. Oh no. I turned around and headed back. Maybe I can still find him. I ran until I bumped into someone. I looked up. It was the cat!

" Listen ... the rat," I said trying to catch my breath," he lied. The banquet is tonight. Look, we may still be able to make-"

Some stopped me. I looked up. It was God. He looked at us with anger.

"You two! You decided not to take my offer and stay home?" He yelled. I looked at him apologetically. "Fine. Have it your way."

Suddenly I grew and grew. Eight more tails grew off of me. I was scared. What did he do. I looked down. The cat stood there looking at me, only he didn't look like himself anymore. He looked more like a scary monster, one that was told to children to make sure they behaved. One by one the other animals walked towards us. They looked at us with disgust. My breathing was quicker than usual. I ran off. I stopped when I reached the river bank. I fell to my knees and started crying. It wasn't our fault we missed the banquet. I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around.

"What happened to you?" The familiar voice of the rat asked. "I saw what happened to the stupid cat back there."

"Leave me alone." I said with hatred in my voice. "It's your fault that this happened to us."

"Hey. It's your fault for hanging around that idiot. Now come on you, at least you don't look as bad as him." The rat extended his hand out to me. I slapped it away.

"Stay away from me you filthy rat! I hate you!" I yelled. The rat walked back slowly. I turned around and saw how hurt he was. I didn't care. The only person I liked was the cat. Wait let me rephrase that, I love him.


	2. Goodbyes and Hellos

**Goodbyes and Hellos**

My mom and I rode in silence to the Sohma main house. I knew she was happy that I was leaving. I stared out the window. I watched as kids played and laughed in their front yard. I envied them. The fact that they could smile like that. I only had one close friend and now I was leaving him. I sighed. I wonder what it's going to be like there. My mom told me that there were people there like me. I'll still be the odd one out. I bet they don't have to wear a stupid necklace to keep them from turning into a monster. My dad gave it to me when I was younger. He said it was important for me to keep it on at all times. I tried my best not to make eye contact with my mom. I knew that she would lose the smile on her face. She never smiled around me. After my dad died we barely talked to each other. I had never felt more alone.

After another half hour or so we made it to the Sohma main house. My mom helped me unpack my things. We walked up to the front door of a man named Hatori's house. I was going to be staying there with him for a while. My mom knocked on the door. Almost immediately the door opened. A tall man with black hair opened the door. I looked at me.

"So you're the famous Kitsune Sohma." Hatori said. I nodded my head. "Come in."

I grabbed my bags and followed him. He showed me around and finally brought me to my room. I laid my bags down on the bed and stepped aside so my mom could put down the other ones. I looked at her and she looked at Hatori and smiled.

"Thank you for letting stay with you for a little while." My mom said kindly. She really meant, thanks for taking this freak off my hands.

"It's no problem. It's nice to meet my other family member." He said.

"It's nice to meet you too." I said quietly.

"I have to get going." My mom said. She shook Hatori's hand. "It was nice meeting you."

I watched my mom as she walked away. I looked at Hatori, waiting to see if he wanted to talk or something.

"Your mom seems nice." He said. I nodded my head.

"She is." I lied. Hatori looked at me.

"So, are you ready for school tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said. "Is there anyone else here that goes there?"

"Yes. I'm sure You'll meet some of them tomorrow." Hatori said. "It's getting late. You should try and get some sleep."

Hatori walked out of the room. I looked through each of my bags until I found my new school uniform. I walked over to the door and hung it up. I cleared the suitcases off the bed and laid down. I closed my eyes. I kept on changing positions until I finally got comfortable.

When i woke up it was six thirty in the morning. I got up, combed my hair and put up in a pony tail. I got dressed and grabbed my tooth brush. I walked around until I found the bathroom. I tried to be a quiet as possible so I didn't wake up Hatori. I tried not to be in the bathroom too long. When I was finished I waited in the living room. Hatori said he'll bring me school. After a couple of minutes Hatori walked out into the living room.

"Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head. " Okay, follow me."

He decided to drive me to school. I don't understand why. The school wasn't that far away. Hatori walked me in and to the principal's office. I said bye to me and left me with the principal.

"Miss Kitsune Sohma?" The principal asked. I nodded my head. "This is going to be your teacher."

"Follow me." She said. I followed her to class 1-A. She told me to wait outside the door until it was okay for me to come in.

"Class. Today we're getting a new student." I heard the teacher say. The teacher opened up the door I walked. I heard the students whispering about how pretty I was.

"Please to meet you." I said. I bowed. "I'm Kitsune Sohma."

I noticed a kid with silver hair and a kid with orange hair look at each other.

"There's a seat open behind Kyo Sohma." The teacher said pointing at the kid with orange hair. "If you have any questions just ask him."

The school day went by fast. I waited outside. I still was unfamiliar about how to get back home I looked around until I saw Kyo.

"Kyo." I called.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Are you related to Hatori Sohma?"

"Why?" He snapped.

"I need to get back to his place." I said.

"Why don't you ask someone else?" Kyo asked.

"I don't know anyone else." I said.

"Fine! I'll take you." He said. He doesn't seem like he's in a good mood. I followed him. He seems different from everyone else. Maybe? No, there's no way he can be one of the zodiac. Maybe it's best if I just minded my own business. I shouldn't get my hopes up. I followed him the rest of the way in silence.


	3. A New School Day

**A New School Day**

That night Hatori and I ate alone. I was expecting one of his- our relatives to eat with us. We made small talk. He told me how he was the family doctor. Suddenly he changed the subject.

"Your mom, the other day when we spoke on the phone, she told me something crazy." He looked at. She didn't. I shoulders slumped down."She told me that if a man hugged you that you turned into a fox."

"That's crazy. There's no way that can happen. Haha." I laughed nervously. Nice job mom, why don't you announce to the whole world that I'm a freak?

"I think it could happen." Hatori said. Is he mocking me?

"What?"

"Well if she's lying why use a fox out of all the other animals?" Hatori asked. I sighed.

"I guess you've never heard of the legend of the fox." I said. He shook his head. I sighed and told him the story. I remember when my dad had first told me the story. I woke up in the middle of the night crying and he told me the story to try and calm me down. My dad praised the fox. He told me about how beautiful she was even when she turned into the nine-tailed fox. He also explained to me that that's the reason why I must always keep this necklace on, so I don't turn into a nine-tail fox. I looked up at Hatori. He still had the same straight look on his face.

"So you're really the fox." He said.

"Think I'm crazy yet?" I asked. He shook his head. "My mom told me that there were other people here like me, is that true?"

"Yes. You may have met some of them today at school. There are two that are going there right now." Was he, Kyo, one of them?

"Is Kyo one of the zodiac?" I asked.

"Y-yes." Hatori said.

"Really! What animal?" I asked cheerfully.

"He is um, kind of like you but not the fox." Hatori said. Wait, what does he mean?

"What?" I asked.

"I think we've had enough to eat. If you want you can go take a bath. I'm going back into my office." Hatori said.

I sat in the bath for a while. Finally, when I saw that my fingers were all wrinkly, I got out. I got into some nice warn clothes and sat on my bed and drew for a little while. Eventually I turned off the lights and fell asleep.

I got to school early the next day. I was surprised to see that there were only a few other students in the room. I sat down and took out my notebook. I tried drawing the fox from the story my dad told me about a million times. I got lost in drawing the picture until someone walked over and tapped on my shoulder. I looked up. A girl with two blue ribbons in her hair looked over my shoulder to see my picture.

"What are you drawing?" She asked politely. I closed my notebook and put it back in my bag.

"It's nothing." I said.

"Okay." She said before walking back to her seat. Kyo walked in and sat in front of me. Without even looking at me he asked me..

"Did you find your way to school okay?" Kyo asked. I was surprised that he was being nice to me.

"Huh?"

"Do I have to repeat myself? Did you find your way to school okay?" He asked again, meaner this time.

"Y-yeah, thanks." I said. I spent most of my time in class thinking about what Hatori told me last night. So Kyo is like me. I wonder why Hatori wont just tell me what animal Kyo is.

When class was over and everyone went out to eat lunch, I stayed in here. I brought money but I wasn't hungry. I just sat there and started on my homework. One of the students in class, just as they were about to leave, glanced over at me. He had short gray hair. His name was Yuki, I think.

"Aren't coming to have lunch."He asked. His voice was kind. I shook my head. He walked over to me. "I can pay for you if you want."

"It's okay, I have money. I'm just not hungry." I said, trying to focus on my homework.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He turned around and started to walk away when I stopped him. "You're Yuki Sohma right?"

"Yes." I watched him as he walked away. There was something about him that I didn't like. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed to nice. I don't know. I ignored it and continued to sit alone in silence.

At the end of the day I packed up slowly and watched everyone else leave the room. I was the last one out. I walked down the hall not looking up. Suddenly I ran into someone. I collapsed on top of them. I looked down to see that it was Yuki. I got up and ran to the nearest open room. I closed the door behind me. Luckily no one was inside. I waited to see that I had turned into a fox. I looked down at my hands. Nothing happened. What? I should have turned into the fox. Not that I'm complaining. Does that mean, no it can't. I pressed my back against the door and sighed. I waited a while before I decided to leave. I walked out of the class room like nothing had happened. If Yuki is part of the zodiac that means that he just found out that I was too. Great.


	4. The Family Secret

The next day at school I tried my best not to make eye contact with Yuki. I tried my best to listen to the teacher, but I already knew this stuff. The class was further behind than my last school. I stared aimlessly at the board. I was so bored. I grabbed my pencil and flipped my paper over. I started drawing random things on it until it was time to go to lunch. I packed up my things quickly.

When I reached the lunch room I sat down at and empty table. I opened the bento that Hatori had made me the night before. Before I could take a bite three girls sat down in front of me. One had long brown hair and two blue bows in her hair, the second girl was a bit distant and had black hair, and the last girl seemed like the meanest, she had long blond hair and a frown on her face.

"You're the new girl, Kitsune, right?" The girl with brown hair said a little too nicely. "I'm Tohru Honda! Can we sit here?"

"Yeah, go ahead." I said indifferently. I listened to them talk and laugh with each other. I just quietly sat there. I didn't exactly know what to say to them. They tried having a conversation with me. I answered their questions awkwardly. I wasn't use to talking to girls. At my old school I usually just sat outside at lunch with my best friend. We would sit outside outside and joke with each other mostly. He was the greatest friend ever. He was one of the people I missed the most. After a little while I got up and left. I spent the rest of my school day in silence.

When I got home I took off my shoes and stepped inside. I saw Hatori and two other men sitting with him. One was wearing a kimono and had short black hair, the other had long silver hair.

"Kitsune, you're already home." Hatori said. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Yeah." I looked at the two men. "Who are they?"

"They're my cousins. This is Shigure Sohma." Hatori said pointing at the man with black hair. "And this is Ayame Sohma."

"So you're the Kitsune Hatori's told us about." Shigure said. He leaned over and whispered in Ayame's ear," she's even cuter in person."

"Kitsune I need to ask you something."Hatori said.

"What is it?"

"It's about the other day at school." He said. I looked at him. "Did you bump into Yuki?"

"Y-yeah, why?"

"Did anything happen to you or him?" Shigure asked this time.

"N-no." Please don't tell me they know.

"Okay, that's all." Hatori said. I walked quickly into my room. Please, please don't let them know. I sat down on my bed and started on my half-done homework.

After a little while I walked outside to get some fresh air. To my surprise I found Hatori out there smoking. I stayed far back. He turned and looked at me.

"Kitsune we need to talk." Hatori said, nonchalantly. He motioned me to come closer. I walked up to him slowly.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"We know about you and Yuki." I just looked at him.

"And what exactly do you know?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm going to say." He snapped. I nodded my head.

"So you found out. What are you going to now. Send me back to my mom?"

"Why would I do that." He asked. I looked at him.

"Well, I would understand. No one wants a freak living with them. Why else do you think my mom left me here?" I said, my voice shaky. Hatori looked at me quizzically.

"So that's why she called me, not because she didn't have enough money to take care of you." She said that? That lying bitch. "Anyways if I considered you a freak, I would have to consider my family and myself as freaks also."

So he's part of the zodiac and too. So are his cousins that were here today. "So, who are the other animals?"

"You'll meet them soon, probably at the New Years banquet. You'll meet all the other well known animals, including the cat." He said. The cat!? I'd heard the legend of the cat but I never thought someone would become him. The cat was my favorite animal from the story, he was the one I felt the worst for. There were so many questions running through my mind.

"So what's the New Years banquet?" I asked.

"Every year the animals from the zodiac come to a banquet. It looks like this year a new animal will be joining." He said. Hatori shook his head and laughed. He put out his cigarette and walked inside. I walked out a little further and looked up at the sky. I sat down on the edge of the porch and looked up at the sky. It seems like things are finally turning out alright.

**Author's Note: Sorry guys that it took forever for me to finish this chapter and I'm sorry that it was so short. I'll try to update soon.**


	5. School Festival

Yuki stood in front of the class and talked to us about the upcoming school festival. He asked us if we had any suggestions on what to do. Tohru raised her hand.

"We could have a three flavored onigiri stand. We could put three different flavors into one ongir." She said. That wasn't a bad idea, but it wasn't the best. A bunch of other girls disagreed rudely. I glared at them. I then came up with an idea. We could always have a hit or miss stand. I partially raised my hand but then Kyo yelled and idea out. I quickly lowered my hand.

"We could have and onigiri battle. Two people would fight ..." He went on. I don't know how people would feel about that. The boys in class pointed that out to him too. I raised my hand.

"Kitsune, you have an idea?" Yuki asked too kindly.

"We could have a hit or miss onigiri stand." I said. I looked around. "Like, if you buy three onigiris you get a fourth one at random."

"That's not a bad idea. How would you all like to try that?" Yuki said smiling. Everyone gladly agreed. It probably wasn't even the idea, maybe it was just because Yuki wanted to it.

"So you're all going with his stupid idea?" Kyo asked. He looked pissed off. I didn't mean anything by it.

"Just because we like someone else's idea doesn't mean it's stupid Kyon-Kyon." One of the boys in class said.

"Don't call me that!"

"Don't pout Kyon-Kyon." The boy teased. I looked over. Little cats started gathering Kyo.

"Aww, look at the cats!" One girl shouted.

"Where did they come from?" A boy asked.

"Just forget it!" Kyo yelled as he stormed out of the room. Tohru followed after him. I felt bad for him. Isn't fair that everyone picks on him. Class was about to end so I packed my things. As I was about to leave Yuki stopped me.

"Thank you for the idea Kitsune. It was a good idea." Yuki said.

"No problem. I just thought it would be a good idea." I said. I smiled at him and walked out of the room.

The next day Yuki had me deliver some paint supplies to the guys working on the onigiri stand. I peeked inside the room.

"The frame's crooked." Kyo said.

"Come one Kyon-Kyon. No one's going to notice." A guy said. I looked inside. Kyo was right the frame was a little bit crooked. I walked inside.

"The frame is crooked." I said. The guys looked at me and blushed. I walked next to the stand and placed the paint down. "Move the frame a little bit to my right and you should be good."

They didn't hesitate to do so. I smiled. " You guys are doing a great job so far. If you need any help just let me know."

I walked back to the classroom to see what else Yuki needed me to do.

On the day of the festival everything seemed so busy. I was surprised. Our stand was incredibly busy. I walked up to the stand.

"I'll take three plain onigiris, please." I said to Tohru as I handed her the money.

"You're buying some onigiris?" She asked. I nodded my head. She handed three plain onigiris and one random one. They were shaped like cat heads.

"These are so cute!" I said while laughing.

"Thanks! A lot of people seem to like them."She laughed. I took a bite of one of the plain ones.

"They're really great. Thank you." I walked away. I finished the onigiri and decided to try the random one. Knowing my luck I got a miss. I took a small bite from it. I closed my eyes and covered my mouth. It had leeks in it. I HATED leeks. I walked over to a trash can threw the onigiri away. I started to walk out of the class room to get a drink of water when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw Hatori. Next to him was a boy with blonde hair.

"Hi Hatori." I said. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see my cousins." He said. I nodded my head let him in. I walked out and quickly went to the nearest water fountain.

By the time I walked back into the room everyone had cleared out. There was sheet hanging behind the stand. I heard a gasp behind it. I walked over.

"Is everything okay?" I asked. I looked behind the sheet. There was a bunny next to a pile of the clothes. The same clothes that the boy who was with Hatori was wearing. My eyes widened. So he's the rabbit. One animal down only twelve more to go. I looked up and my eyes met Tohru's.

"Y-you didn't see anything did you?" Tohru asked. I shook my head. I looked down at the rabbit. I didn't want her knowing that I knew who he was.

"Awww. what a cute bunny!"I exclaimed. Eww. I sounded like a girl. "Anyways, I'll see you later Tohru."

I walked home slowly. So that's the rabbit. Hatori said that he was seeing his cousins. Are they also part of the zodiac. I have a feeling that Yuki is. But what about Kyo? I sighed and continued walking.

Please Read

Author's Note: Hey guy's. I know that this wasn't the best chapter, but I just wanted to get the festival out of the way. I'm thinking about the next chapter being about Kitsune's past. Let me know if that's a good idea. If a lot of people like the idea I'll do it. If not I'll the continue the next chapter with Tohru at Hatori's place.


	6. Kitsune's Past

**Author's Note: This is going to be the chapter about Kitsune's past. Since some people on this account and my account wanted me to do this chapter, here it is.**

My life was almost before my dad died. At times he could be a little over protective, but that was only because of the curse. He had been my best friend. He didn't care if I turned into a fox. If I was crying in the house he would hug me until I stopped crying, even when I was a fox. That was only one of the many qualities he didn't share with my mom. If I was crying she'd turn her back to me. But my dad was always there to dry my tears.

My dad's funeral was the hardest moment in my life. I stood stood by his memorial and bawled my eyes out. What did my mom do? She just looked at me and walked away. Because of her I had never felt more alone in my life. She and I hardly ever talked after that.

At school I was even more alone. The girls would make fun of my hair, because it was orange with black tips, so it was no use trying to be friends with them. I would do my best to stay away from boys, because of the curse. I went on like that until I was eight. That was when the newest boy in school decided to sit on the swing next to me one day after school.

"Hi!" I jumped out of the swing. The kid surprised me. I looked over at the kid. He had light brown hair and gray eyes. He had a stupid grin on his face. I fixed my skirt and sat back down." Can I swing next to you?"

"Yeah go ahead. Next time make sure the person is paying attention before you go and say hi to them." I said. The boy looked at me frowning and then suddenly smiled.

"I'm Tadashi Nakamura!" He exclaimed. He looked at me smiling. "You're the girl Kitsune Sohma in my class right?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I heard that you don't talk to anyone in school. I figured that since I don't know anyone we could be friends." He said still smiling. I looked at him like he was crazy. I looked down at my shoes and swung back and forth.

"Do you really want to be friends? You wont tease me about my hair? Or make fun of me because I'm too quiet?" I asked. I looked up at him.

"Why would I do that? I think your hairs really pretty!" He exclaimed. I smiled. "Any ways I hate people who talk too much."

"I find that hard to believe." I said.

"No, it's true, your hair is really pretty."

I looked down at my shoes and mumbled,"That's not what I meant."

"Huh?" He looked at me.

"Never mind."I said. He looked down at his watch.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late for dinner. I have to go. Promise you'll be here tomorrow." He said quickly getting up.

"I will but-"

"Bye! See you tomorrow!" Tadashi yelled while running away.

I was about six o'clock when I got home. I took off my shoes and walked inside. My mom just looked at me and continued cooking. I ran upstairs and into my room. As I was about to throw my bag onto the bed I noticed an lump under my covers. I pulled open the covers and saw my lazy orange cat sleeping. He use to be my dad's cat. I slowly laid down next to him. I started to rub his forehead and he purred. I had to smile. I'm surprised that he's not trying to go outside. After a little while my mom called me downstairs to eat but I told her that I wasn't hungry. I pulled the cover up to his neck and curled up next to him.

After school the next day Tadashi waited for me by the swings.

"You came!" He exclaimed. I nodded my head.

"I never break a promise." I said. He laughed. Tadashi and I talked for a couple of hours. Told him about my past and he told me about how he lives with his grandparents. His parents both died in a car crash. After he told me that I wondered why he was always so happy. When we walked home he walked me to the corner of my street and ran home.

When I went inside I walked to the kitchen. I grabbed my cat's food bowl and filled it it with dry food. "Akihiro!"

I waited a little bit and called his name again. He still didn't come running out into the kitchen. I shook the bag a couple of times and whistled. He still didn't come. I walked around the house looking for him and calling his name. I never found him. I ran outside and called his name. I brought the food dish outside and set it down. He'll come back once he gets hungry. I left the back door open a crack so he could get in. I walked upstairs and went to bed. He'll be back in the morning. I know he will.

Days went by, then weeks. He still hadn't come back. I was getting worried. Soon it will be snowing outside. He food was untouched. I had put up "Lost Cat" fliers around town, but no one ever called. One day after school I sat down on the hill next to the swings. Tadashi sat down next to me. He looked over at me and saw how upset I was. We sat there in silence for a while. After a little while I felt something cold land on my cheek. I looked up.

"It's snowing! I love the snow, it looks so pretty. What about you Kitsune?" He asked. It- it's snowing. I felt a hot tear roll down my cheek. Soon I felt more and more tears come down my face. I wrapped my arms around my knees and pressed my head down on my lap. "Kitsune are you okay?" I shook my head. That stupid cat. He never came back. I knew that he wasn't going to survive in the snow. I lost the last piece of my dad.

"Do you need a hug?" Tadashi came closer to me with his arms extended. I pushed him away.

"No you can't hug me!" I yelped.

"Why not?"

"You can't. You just can't." I buried my face once again in my lap. The stupid curse.

"Hey." Tadashi came over and lifted my head up. He took his thumb and wiped away my tear. " Don't cry okay. You don't have to feel alone anymore. I'll be there for you."

Sure enough he was. If only I could be there for him.


	7. The Year of the Dragon

Hatori told me that today Tohru was coming over. I just nodded my head and walked to my room. What was Tohru coming over? I had a feeling that she knows about the zodiac, but it shouldn't be a problem. Right? I mean, it wasn't her fault that that buy turned into a rabbit. I heard the faint sound of Hatori and Tohru's voice outside my door. I did my best not to ease drop, but I wanted to know what they were talking about so badly. I opened my door open just a crack. I heard them much clearer now.

"I want you to leave Shigure's house." Hatori said. What? Tohru is living with his cousin? Are they somehow related? No, that doesn't make any sense. She doesn't look even remotely close to him. Well, I don't either, but that's because of the curse. I closed my door quietly. It wasn't any of my business what they were talking about. I sat down on the bed and just as I going to open my new book I heard a yelp. I jumped up off my bed and ran out the door. Just as I got to the porch I saw Hatori catch Tohru. My eyes wandered down next to Tohru. Laying in Hatori's clothes was a seahorse. Wait, there wasn't a seahorse in the story.

"Gah! Hatori! What do I do? Do I put him in water? Salt water or regular water? I don't know what to do!" Tohru panicked. She bundled up the seahorse -er Hatori and ran inside. I followed her in. She looked at me."Y-you didn't see that right?"

"No, I did and it's okay. I know about the secret." I said calmly.

"Y-you do? What should we do? What will happen to Hatori if we don't put him in something?" She asked.

"I doubt he'll die if we don't put him in something. I think he'll be fine." I said.

"You think?! So there is a chance that something could happen?" She asked. I shrugged. She and I exchanged glances and after a minute Hatori stood in front of us, naked. I put my hand over my eyes and turned around. Tohru did the same. After about five minutes Hatori sighed.

"I'm done getting dressed. You can turn around now." Hatori said.

"Wait- you-that- what?!" I exclaimed. I looked up and down at him. "I don't remember there being a seahorse in the story."

Hatori sighed and rolled his eyes. He closed his eyes for a minute and frowned. "I'm suppose to be the dragon. You know how the seahorse is called the dragon of the sea, well there you go."

"Oh." I said. When Tohru finally went on here way home Hatori and I just stood there in silence. Eventually I broke the silence.

"So you're the dragon and that blonde kid is the rabbit. Two down, only eleven more to go." Hatori looked over at me, as if he was going to say something. Eventually he just walked away and said good night. I just shook my head and laughed. So that was the almighty and powerful dragon. I just stood there laughing to myself.


	8. New Year's Banquet

The whole week before New Year's I helped Hatori clean. By the time we were done there wasn't a single speck of dust left in the house. Hatori thanked me and I went to my room. I sat down on the computer that Hatori had put in the room for me and checked my email. I looked at my inbox. One new email. I clicked it.

_Hey Kit! I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's probably hard living with someone you don't even know. Well you're family so it shouldn't be to awkward. Anyways, I wanted to know if you're coming back for New Years. I figured we could sit on the hill by the old playground and make a wish when the sun comes up, like we do every year. Write back A.S.A.P!_

_p.s. You better have not found a new best friend._

_-Tadashi_

I looked at the screen and smiled. Just as I was going to type back that I could go, I remembered something and frowned. The New Year's banquet. All of the Sohmas had to go. I reluctantly typed back that I couldn't go. I sent the email and shut down the computer. I slouched down. There was a loud knock on my door.

"Come in." I said. Hatori opened the door and walked in. He walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Listen when we go to the New Years banquet going to have to stay there for three day. Tomorrow were going. So make sure you're ready for tomorrow." Hatori said awkwardly. Hatori got quickly and left. I stood up and looked through my closet. I figured that we have to wear something formal to the banquet. I found the dress that I had worn to go out to dinner with Tadashi. I decided that would be a nice dress to wear. I hope tomorrow goes well.

I waited on the porch while Hatori got dressed. I decided to wear my hair down for once. My curls were starting to come back. I wore a white headband in my hair.

"Kitsune, you ready to go?" Hatori asked while fixing his tie.

"Yeah." I said. He looked up and his eyes widened. His face turned a little red.

"Come on lets go." He said while walking away. I followed after him

After sitting through all of the introductions, I didn't know that there were so many Sohmas, Hatori brought me towards the banquet. Just as we were about to walk in someone stopped us.

"Hatori you know only zodiac members can come in." A voice said.

"Akito, it's fine, she's part of the zodiac." Hatori said.

"Then why haven't I seen her around before?" Akito replied.

"Because she's been living out of town." Hatori replied. He saw Akito's disbelief. He suddenly turned me around and hugged me. We waited a couple of minutes. "See nothing happened."

"Still, we don't know what animal she even is." Akito interjected.

"I-I'm the fox." I said quietly.

"The fox?! There is no fox in the story." Akito replied.

"Then you haven't heard all of the stories." I told her the story and how that's the reason why I had to wear this necklace. To keep me from turning into the nine tail fox.

"Well even if you part of the zodiac you're in the same boat as the cat. The cat can't join the banquet, because he also skipped the very first banquet." Akito said. I looked over at Hatori. He looked at me apologetically and shrugged.

"That's fine." I lied. What did it matter anyway. The fox didn't deserve the banquet, It was her own fault for skipping out on it. "Hatori I'll just be looking around."

"Are you sure I can-" I cut him off.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry. Go have fun." I said smiling. I walked away.

I walked around for a while until I found a stair case that to the roof. I climbed it hesitantly. When I got to the top I noticed how beautiful the view was from up here. I crouched down on the roof and waited for the sun come up. After a few hours the sun started to come up. Time to make a wish.

"Please don't let me feel alone anymore." I wished as I closed my eyes. Please let me be welcomed into this family.


	9. Valentine's Day

**Author's Note: This is just going to be a short chapter for Valentine's Day. This chapter doesn't have too much to do with the story, but it does a little bit. The next chapter will continue the story, but this chapter is important at the end!**

January seemed to go by so fast. It was already the day before Valentines day. Girls at school were giving the boys at school chocolates today because Valentines day was on Sunday. I walked into school and slowly walked to my locker. As I got ready to put my stuff in my locker I looked inside. It was packed with wrapped chocolates. I sighed. I looked around for a garbage can. The only one near me was already filled with chocolates. Great. I closed my locker. I guess I'm just going to have to carry my things with me. I walked back to class.

The day seemed to go by slowly. By the time school was over I felt like I had been stuck in there for a year. When I walked outside I noticed a tall figure standing by the gate. He walked closer . I saw his light brown hair and goofy smile.

"Hey Kit! Long time no see!" Tadashi exclaimed as he came over to hug me. Before he had the chance I stuck my hand out and he shook it sadly." I haven't seen you in like seven months and all I get is a hand shake?"

"Hey you're lucky you even got that." I joked. "What are you doing here anyways?"

"Well I thought that it would be a good idea to see some mean, cranky girl at this high school. You haven't seen her any were have you?" I laughed. "No I skipped school so we could spend some together."

"You could have waited until after school to come visit me." I said.

"Oh, you thought that I came to visit. Ahaha, no. I'm kidnapping you." He said with a serious look on his face. I laughed.

"Alright just let me drop my stuff off and let Hatori know where I'm going." I started to walk away.

"Where are you going." He asked. I looked at him and he pointed to the car. I walked over and got in. He had just turned sixteen last week. I gave him the directions to get to the house and we drove there talking the whole way.

"Hatori I'm home! Just wait right there." I said to Tadashi. I walked inside and dropped my things off in my room. I walked out and saw Hatori reading the newspaper a chair. I walked out the door and grabbed Tadashi. I pulled him inside. Hatori looked up.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"This is my friend Tadashi." I said.

"Hello, sir. I was wondering if it was alright if I took Kitsune back to our hometown for the rest of the day?" Tadashi asked.

"Go ahead. Just don't bring her back to late." Hatori replied nonchalantly.

"Thank you sir." Tadashi said. He bowed and tugged on my arm. He pulled me back to the car. When we sat down I turned to him.

"So, where are we going?" I asked as he turned the car on.

"I don't know yet." He said.

"So you skipped school to come get me and you don't even know were we're going!?" He nodded his head. We drove back to our hometown and after a while of just sitting in the car he started it up again. I looked over at him. "I have something for you at my house."

"Ooh, what did you get me?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Can't tell you." He said. I frowned. We drove back to his house in silence.

When we got there Tadashi hopped out of the car and ran inside. I looked out the window. This neighborhood had changed a lot. There weren't any kids playing outside, instead there were dirt filled lots waiting to be covered. There didn't seem to be anyone outside walking around. I turned my head away. I heard the car door open. Tadashi sat back down and started the car up. He handed me a wrapped box.

"Don't open it yet." He said. I looked over at him and nodded my head. "I need to talk to you."

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?" I asked.

" A lot of things. But this one is really important." Tadashi said. "Remember the playground that we use to always go to?"

"Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

"This may be the chance you get to see it." He said, staring straight forward.

"What do you mean?"

"They're tearing the playground down and building a new store there." He said. My eyes widened. "That's why I'm taking you there."

I didn't know what to say. I looked back out the window. That was the one place place were I didn't have to worry about the curse. I crossed my legs and shook my foot. We drove in silence.

We walked over to the swings. I clutched the present. We didn't try to start up a conversation. I sat down on a swing and swung back and forth. Tadashi did the same. After a while he broke the silence.

"You can open the present now." He said laughing. It wasn't his normal laugh though. I tore off the wrapping paper and opened the box. Inside was a silver locket. I picked it up and opened it. Inside was the picture of Tadashi and I at the first school festival we went to together. He was smiling with his usual grin and I was standing there smiling awkwardly. I smiled, then laughed, and then I felt a hot tear stream down my cheek. I wiped it away quickly. I didn't know why I was crying. "Hey, you're not suppose to crying."

"I-I'm not. " I lied. Tadashi turned over to me. He took his thumb, brushed the tear away, and then placed both hands on my shoulder. He leaned forward. "No,don't!"

"One little kiss wont hurt." He said. He leaned in closer. I tried pushing him away, but I couldn't. His lips touched mine. The kiss was soft and gentle. I felt weird and all of a sudden I was on the ground. I looked down. I saw two little black paws. I looked up at Tadashi and his eyes widened. "What the hell happened?!"

"P-please don't freak out." I pleaded. Tadashi looked at me, struck with fear. He nodded his head. "I can explain."

I told him the legend and why I turned into an animal. Tadashi was dumbstruck. After a few minutes told him to close his eyes. I turned back into a human and put my clothes back on. I told him to open them.

"Kitsune." He said.

"Look I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was afraid to be alone again. I understand if you don't want to hang around me again." I said. I was breathing heavily. Tadashi looked at me and laughed.

"I'm pretty sure that if you could put up with me all of these years then I can accept a little thing like this." I looked at him. I can't believe that he could accept something like this. He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to the car. "Come on! I promised that I wouldn't bring you back too late!"

It looks like my wish finally came true.


	10. The New School Year

**Author's Note: I probably won't be uploading a new chapter in a couple of weeks. **

Class 2-B. I opened up the door. There was no one else in the room, probably all at welcoming ceremonies. Normally I'd be down there, but my allergies were even worse this year. I've even had to start wearing this stupid mask. I walked inside and sat down at the last desk in the row closet to the window. I looked out of the window. I really should have brought something to do. I looked over at the clock. They should be back soon. I just sat there waiting for the students to come inside.

After a little while, one by one the students came into the classroom. I looked to see if there was someone I knew. Sadly there wasn't. The new students filled the seats quickly. There was still an empty seat in front of me. The teacher walked in with a girl that had black hair and blue-white eyes.

"Settle down class. I'm am your homeroom teacher this year, Ms. Urabe." She said looking around the seemed like the kind of teacher that was kind to you if you did what you were told but could turn into your worst nightmare if you didn't. Ms. Urabe looked over at the girl with black hair. "This is your new class representative."

The girl with black hair stepped forward. "Hello, I am Miyu Kobayashi and I'm your new class rep."

Miyu bowed and walked over to the seat in front of me. She looked at me, smiled and sat down. After a while of listening to Ms. Urabe go on about the school rules Miyu passed a piece of paper and pencil back to me. I opened it quietly.

How long do you think she's been here. She seems to be going on about every rule from elementary school and junior high. It's obvious that this is her fist time teaching in a high school.

I waited till the teacher turned her back to write back. I though for a minute and picked up the pencil.

The class rep. passing notes in class, you must pretty brave to do that. But, yes she does seem a bit young to be teaching in high school. Do you think it's her fist time teaching in a school?

I passed the note back to her. We continued passing the note back and forth until class was finally over. Miyu and I walked out of class together. As if we didn't say enough in the note we continued talking until we got outside.

"Hey Kitsune." A familiar voice called I looked over and saw Tohru waving at me. " Do you want to play badminton?"

"Sure." I called back. I looked over at Miyu. "Do you want to play?

"No, I promised my mom I'd go straight home. I'll see you tomorrow Sohma-kun." She said walking away.

"See you later Kobayashi." I said as I walked over to Tohru. When I got closer I saw two first years. The one with the blonde hair, Momiji, I already knew. I looked over at the other one with white and black hair. Tohru saw me looking at him.

"That's Hatsuharu Sohma." She said. So we're related. I looked over at everyone else. Yuki and Kyo were there as well. Everyone seemed to be in teams. "You can be on Kyo's team."

We all had a lot of fun playing, even though most of us were dying by the end of the game. Hana-Jima seemed to be the only one not sweating after the game. I ended up walking home with Hatsuharu and Momiji, they both lived at the main house. I got to know them a bit better on the way back. I didn't bring anything up about the zodiac, I was trying not to mess thing up. For the first time in a while I felt like a normal teenager.


	11. Someone To Make You Smile

**Authors Note: Sorry everyone that I have not updated in a long time. I've just needed some time to spend with my family and get caught up with things. I wanted to thank you all for all the support last year and I'm glad that you have stuck with this story. Thank you so much! Without you I probably wouldn't have continued my story.**

"Shigure, don't you think it's about time that you got yourself a driver's license?" Hatori asked Shigure over the phone. Shigure had just called a few moments ago and is already asking Hatori for something. "Fine, I'll drive you. I can't do it all the time though. You need to be more responsible."

When Hatori hung up I slowly walked towards him. He sighed and shook his head. "Is everything all right? What did Shigure want?"

"Yes, everything's fine. He just needs me to drive to the Sohma lake house." He said nonchalantly. They have a lake house?! "It seems like you and I are going to have to spend the weekend with Shigure, Yuki, Kyo and Tohru."

"No,no,no,no. There no way I can go. I'll just be a burden to the rest of you." I said. Hatori just looked at me skeptically.

"You're coming. You spend way to much time inside. Some fresh air will be good for you. Got it?" Hatori asked. I just shook my head. I guess I have no say in this. I decided that it would be a bad idea to try to get out of this and just kept my mouth shut.

On the drive down to the lake house I had to squeeze in between Tohru and Kyo. We didn't talk much on the ride there. I just looked out the window and at the pretty scenery. I wonder what the occasion was for us to suddenly be going to the lake house. Along with that thought, I wondered why Tohru was also going with us. It's not that I didn't want her to come, It just seemed odd. It was true that at schooled she seemed to talk to Yuki and Kyo a lot. But why? Yuki seems so popular, he could invited many people, why only her? What do I care? I didn't even want to come. I just continued to stare out the window.

When we got to the lake house Shigure suggested that Kyo and Yuki took Tohru and I for a walk. It seemed as if he wanted us out of the house. Along with that he warned about a bear named Jason. Jason? Wasn't that a fictional character in a horror movie. After a few outbursts and a few disagreements we finally left.

No talked while we walked. It was all just awkward silence. After a few minutes Tohru suddenly bowed and apologized to Kyo and Yuki. The sudden outburst took them by surprise. Yuki asked her what she was apologizing for and when Kyo went to say something he stepped forward. He then tripped.

When he stood up Tohru looked to were he tripped. Her face turned white and she yelled, "It's Jason's footprint."

"Jason?! Where?" Kyo asked, surprised. After Tohru and Kyo finished freaking out about Tohru stepped forward to get closer to them, but tripped down the side of the hill. I quickly tried to grab her arm, but in the process I, myself, slid down the hill. Yuki and Kyo also tried to catch her.

At the bottom of the hill I slowly stood up. I rubbed the side of my hip. It really hurt. I look up to see if everyone else was alright. That's when my eyes widened and I covered my mouth.

Arguing before me was an orange cat and a grey rat. Kyo and Yuki. I looked back and forth between the two. They didn't seem to notice me. Kyo and Yuki, they just... turned into animals. I was dumbfounded. I always knew that there was something different about them. Wait, so when Hatori said that Kyo was like me, he was talking about him not really being part of the zodiac but still turning into an animal.

After a few minutes Tohru started to laugh. Yuki and Kyo looked over at her. She apologized and told them that it was because they were fighting. Yuki and Kyo both apologized too, for making her worry. Kyo's eyes wandered over to my surprised face.

"Kitsune you didn't see that did-" POOF! Yuki and Kyo turned back into humans.

"Nyaaahh!" I gasped as I covered my eyes. I turned around and waited for them to get dressed.

After they got dressed they tried to coax the fact that they had just turned into animals. I stood up, brushed off my blue skirt and laughed.

"I'm sorry, haha. It's just that, I wasn't expecting you two to be the cat and rat and I'm also surprised by the fact that the cat and rat went on vacation together." I giggled one more time. Yuki, Kyo, and even Tohru were surprised to hear that come out of my mouth. I just walked away and proceeded back to the lake house.

The next day I decided to take a little look at the lake. It was pretty, but I wasn't much of a lake person. After a while I got bored of looking at the same, constant waves and headed back to the lake house. I saw that Ayame had came as well. Maybe there's something interesting going on at the house.

I closed the door quietly when I walked inside. No one seemed to notice that I came in. As I was about to say something I heard Ayame speak out on the porch. I quietly got a little closer so I could hear the conversation a little better. They were talking about a wedding that had just gone on. Someone name Kana just got married. Kana, what a pretty name. Ayame said that he wanted Hatori to go into that wedding and sweep Kana off her feet. At one point was Hatori in love with Kana? I don't know why, but Hatori doesn't seem like the type to fall in love. For the first time in a while I heard Hatori slightly laugh. I smiled. I knew exactly why. Kana probably found out about the curse and that's why she left him. He's just glad that she's happy. I suddenly frowned. He didn't deserve that kind of treatment. I agreed with what Ayame. Hatori's showed so much kindness to me, he deserved to be happy. He deserved to find someone that he can wake up to and smile every day.

The door opened behind me. So the three men didn't notice that I had just heard their conversation I greeted them loudly.

"We're back!" I called. The three walked back inside. I looked at them, trying to look joyful. One day, hopefully soon, the curse will break. Then we can finally find that one person that makes us smile every day.

**Authors Note: I was thinking about posting what qualities someone born the year of the fox poses. Psh, it's not the year of the snake. This year is the year of the fox.**

**If you don't want that then we can just make o nigiris and dangos and sit on the rooftop in the place were wishes come true. *If you get that reference then you will officially be my best friend***


	12. Loved Once Again

"Hatsuharu-kun! What are you doing out in the rain?" I called as I ran over to him. He held a white shirt in his arms. He didn't answer, instead he lifted up a corner of the shirt and revealed a little tiger. I looked up at him and ran after him. Yuki and Tohru were the ones who eventually got him to stop running. I followed him back to Shigure's house.

* * *

"Kisa, apologize to Tohru right now." Yuki scolded. Kisa didn't reply. Kisa had bit Tohru. I looked at the small tiger. Kisa didn't look at us nor make a sound.  
"She hasn't spoken in a while. Hatori said that it's all in her mind, that she'd locked away all her words." Hatsuharu said. Kisa ran up and bit him. "That hearts you know. What are you annoyed with me for telling them?"  
Kisa ran out of the room. I covered my mouth with my hand. I looked back and forth between the door and Hatsuharu. "Shigure, do you want me to go look for Kisa?"  
"No, it's all right, you can stay here for a little bit. She'll come back." Shigure whispered to me. I stared at him for a a few seconds and got up. She may come back but I can't help but worry about her. I walked towards the door.  
"I'm going to look for Kisa." I said before walking out. It had stopped raining, though the grass was still very wet. "Kisa, Kisa-kun! Please come back!"  
I walked further and further away until I saw a small tiger lying in the grass. Tohru, who was also calling for Kisa, walked towards me.  
"Kisa-san!" She exclaimed. Kisa bit her again. I knelt down on the ground. I stuck out my hand to pet her, but instead she almost bit me. I looked down at her. There were footsteps behind us.  
"Kisa, it's your mother. Do you not understand how worried I was about you? Do you like causing trouble for those around you?" Her mother asked.  
"No, I don't think that's it. I think that she was just scared to tell you that something was wrong. She was just afraid of losing someone that she loved." I said quietly. Tohru continued were I left off. I wiped away a tear. Poof!  
Kisa turned back into a human. She hugged Tohru and started crying. Tohru took off her cardigan and covered Kisa. I felt so bad for this little girl. I stood up. Kisa looked at me, stood up as well, and hugged me as well. I smiled and hugged her back.  
"Thank you." I whispered. It felt so weird to be hugged by someone. It felt nice.

* * *

A few days later I sat on the rooftop of the school with Yuki, Tohru, Hatsuharu and Momiji. We all spoke about Kisa.  
"I overheard from some of the old women gossip that Kisa had been picked on. About her hair, her eyes and so on." Momiji said. I gasped. "Every time she spoke the kids all laughed at her so she eventually stopped talking all together."  
That poor girl. The same thing happened to me. It hurt so badly. I too eventually stopped speaking to people for a while.  
"Yuki I'm going over Shigure's house later today. I've got a letter from Kisa teacher. It's probably going to make me sick." Hatsuharu said. He walked away holding up and envelope.  
"Yuki is it all right if I come over as well?" I asked. He nodded his head.

* * *

I read the letter over Hatsuharu's shoulder. It really did make you want to be sick. A teacher to say such things. I looked at Kisa. I wondered what she was thinking about. How can she find good qualities about herself when people only point out the flaws? She has so many good qualities. Someone just needs to prove it to her.  
"Kisa, we all love you." Yuki said. Her eyes widened. She smiled and made a small noise.  
"It feels so great to hear your voice again." Hatsuharu said while hugging Kisa.  
"Kisa, you know," She looked at me, "You have an adorable voice. I may not know you but, I do love you."  
She smiled and laughed. She told us that she would try and go back to school. That made me happy to hear. Being hugged by someone, to be loved by someone once again. It's the greatest feeling in the world.


	13. I'll Love You Forever

"Hatori,can you drive me to my father's grave this weekend? It's the anniversary of his death." I asked. He looked up at me and nodded his head.

* * *

We rode in silence to my father's grave. It's hard to believe that my dad has been dead for ten years. I've tried my best not to cry today. I looked at Hatori and remembered something.  
"Hatori, what happens when someone finds out about the curse?" I asked. I looked over at him.  
"I have to erase there memory." He said nonchalantly. He can do that?!  
"Y-you can do that?" I asked. He nodded my head. That was drove a little further until reaching the temple.  
"I'll wait in the car Kitsune." Hatori said. I nodded my head and walked away from the car. I headed up the temple steps. At the top I stopped. In front of my father's grave sat my mother, weeping. I covered my mouth. I had never seen her cry like that before. I also starting crying. As much as I hated her it was a horrible sight, her crying. I turned around and ran back down the steps.  
Hatori was surprised to see me back so soon. I hurried into the car. He stared at me as I entered. I looked over at him pleadingly. It took me a few moments to find my voice.  
"H-hatori, you said that you could erase peoples' memories, right?" I asked.  
"Yes, why?" He asked curiously.  
"I was wondering if you could..."

* * *

After asking my mom, she just nodded her head. I stood up quickly and walked to my room. I threw all of my belongings onto the bed. I searched threw my closet until I found my duffle bag and other suitcase. I stuffed all my belongings into them. I sat down on the edge of my bed and looked at the picture of my father and mother. I picked it up and hugged it for a second. I placed the picture gently in my suitcase. I stood up and looked at the room one last time. I walked out my door.  
My mom and Hatori looked at me as I dragged my things to the door. I held onto the door knob. Before I leave I want to say one that thing to her.  
"Mom," I hesitated for a second, "I love you."  
"I love you too." She said quietly. I hurried out the door. I carried my things out the door and over to Hatori's car. I threw the bags into the backseat. I hopped into the passenger seat and waited for Hatori.  
After about ten minutes he came back out. He waited a few minutes before starting the car. I looked at him. He didn't look at me.  
"Are you sure that you wanted me to do that, Kitsune?" He asked.  
"Yes, now she can be happy." I replied. He chuckled. I looked at him.  
"Always caring about others." He said to himself. He drove away from that little white house.  
**Sorry for the short chapter guys. I'll try to update soon.**


	14. Don't Get Frustrated For You'll Surely

**Author's Note: So guys I've finally uploaded another chapter. There's one thing that's been bothering me. I've noticed that I always write a chapter on the plot of that episode. Do you think that I should continue doing that or should I just forget about the anime episodes (I'll still keep to the zodiac and characters) and make up chapter's regarding what happens in the anime? Sorry if that was confusing and sorry if this chapter is short.**

"Hey Kyo!" I called as I ran past the other students. He turned around and looked at me skeptically. I put my hands on my waist and took a moment to catch my breath. "I was wondering if you wanted to help me study for the upcoming exams?"  
"Why-" He stopped himself and sighed."Fine. Come to Shigure's house after school."  
"Okay, thanks so much." I smiled. He just turned around and walked away. The school bell rang and everyone headed off to class.

I knocked quietly on Shigure's door. I waited a little while before someone finally opened the door. Shigure stood in front of me smiling.  
"Oh Kitsune, what are you doing here?" He asked. I looked around him.  
"I'm here to study with Kyo." I said. He laughed and pulled me inside.  
"Kyo, your girlfriend is here!" He called. Girlfriend? He's not my boyfriend, Shigure! Kyo came running down the stairs.  
"Shut up you damn idiot! She's not my girlfriend!" He yelled at Shigure. I looked down and blushed. Kyo roughly grabbed my arm. "Come on."  
We sat down at the kotatsu and took out our books. I helped him for the most most part until we started to study science, my least favorite subject. Science was the whole reason why I was in class B instead of class A. I kept on getting frustrated at myself whenever I got a question wrong. Finally Kyo lightly slapped the side of my head.  
"Dummy, stop getting frustrated. I know you're going to pass." He scolded. I pursed my lips. He copied my look. I smiled and put away my books. "Do you need me to walk you home or can you find your way there all by yourself?"  
"I can walk home by myself." I said. I turned to my side and coughed a few times. I stood up, thanked him, and walked out of the room. I bowed to Shigure and left.  
The sun was just starting to set when I left. For some reason, though, everything felt like it was spinning. I held onto one of the trees to steady myself. I stood there for a few minutes.  
"Kitsune, that damn Yuki told me that I should walk you home! Wait, what are you doing just standing there idiot?" Kyo called. He ran up to me. I shook my head.  
"I... I'm just... a bit dizzy." I gasped as I fell forward.

* * *

"Why do I have to make her leek stew? Why can't you make it for her?" Kyo yelled. I sat up and rubbed my head. Where am I? I looked around the room slowly. There was a small bookcase in the corner, a desk, and instead of sleeping in my bed at Hatori's house I was on the floor covered by a green blanket. I took the washcloth off my forehead. "Fine!"  
"Kyo stop yelling." I heard Shigure say. After a few minutes I smelled the disgusting smell of leeks. I pinched my nose. There was a crash and stopping on the stairs. Kyo entered the room carrying a food tray and wearing a gas mask. I tried not to laugh.  
"Wipe that stupid look off your face. It's your fault that I have to wear this." Kyo growled.  
"You didn't have to bring me here. You could have brought me back to Hatori's house. He set the little tray down beside me.  
"Just say thank you." He sighed.  
"Thank you." I laughed. I picked up one of the bowls and took the cover off. I gasped at the horrible scent of leeks. "I don't really have to eat this do I?"  
"I'm not that bad of a cook!" He yelled. I shook my head.  
"No, it's not that. I just hate leeks." I said. Kyo sighed and grabbed the bowl. He roughly set it down and gave me the bowl of plain rice. I ate a little bit before turning back to Kyo. "Thank you."  
"Whatever." He said quietly. He sat crisscrossed with one hand on his cheek. He was turned away from me. I took a sip from the glass of water. "Hey. Promise me you wont work yourself too hard. I don't need-er- want you to gt sick again."  
"Okay." I replied. I set the glass down and tried to get up. Kyo put his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down.  
"I told Hatori that you weren't feeling well so you can sleep here. You should get some rest to get better." He said. He stood up and picked up the tray. When he walked out he turned off the light.

* * *

When it finally came time to take our exams I felt like brand new. I finished most of the questions quite quickly until I took the science portion of the test. Kitsune, don't get frustrated at yourself. You'll pass.  
Sure enough after I took the exams I didn't fail a single course.


	15. Kimonos and True Love

"So class, after your hard work on the exams the school is going to have another school festival. This time it will be held later at night. Female students are asked to wear a kimono. Lastly, bring your family." Ms. Urabe finished with a smile. A few of the students delightfully turned to their friends to discuss the festival. A few students, mostly boys, groaned. Miyu turned around and grinned at me.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked. She just laughed.  
"Aren't you excited?" She asked, whispering. I shrugged my shoulders. I never usually went to school festivals. The last time I went to one was in my first year of middle school. Tadashi had dragged me along.  
"I guess it'll be fun." I said. Miyu looked at me as if to say _you're the craziest person I've ever met_. I straightened my papers and stuck them inside my school bag. As I finished the school bell rang. All the other students shuffled out of the room. I took my time. After a minute or so I started to leave. Ms. Urabe stopped me.  
"Oh Kitsune, can you help me with some of these papers?" She asked. I nodded my head. I picked up one stack of papers. "I need to bring these to the student council room."  
She took the lead and I followed her like a shadow. We walked down a few hallways until we finally got there. I cradled the papers in one arm and opened the door for her. She set her stack down on the table then took mine and set it. She was actually quite pretty for a teacher. She had light brown hairs that barely went pass her shoulders, large hazel doe eyes, and rosy red cheeks. She didn't seem like the serious teacher type.  
"Sensei." She looked at me curiously. It took me a moment to find my voice. "Why do you always act so serious?"  
She answered me with a laugh. She picked up my pony tail and looked at the tips. My hair went from a reddish brown to black tips. "You known, I should dye your tips back to their natural color."  
I laughed nervously. Of course she didn't know that this was my natural hair color. She lightly tugged my pony tail lightly and let it go. She motioned that I could leave.  
" Oh and Kitsune. To answer your question, it's my job." She joked. I smiled slightly and walked out.

* * *

On the day of the festival Hatori helped me put my hair up, I had a lot of thick hair. With the money that I had saved up I bought a new kimono. It was a light blue with small floral designs on it. I clipped a blue hairpin onto my bangs.  
"I can't wait to meet all of your friends." Hatori joked in his nonchalant voice. I stood up and we both walked out.  
Hatori and I decided to walk to the festival. We walked side my side. My hands were folded by the center of my stomach. It was beautiful out tonight. In the distance I could see the glow of lanterns by my school. I walked a bit faster.  
When we got to the fair my eyes widened at all the families that had come. Little girls wearing kimonos sat on top of either their father of older brother's shoulders. Students walked around introducing their parents and grandparents to their teachers. I lead Hatori inside  
"Sohma-chan!" A familiar voice exclaimed. Miyu stood in front of Hatori and I with her mother. Miyu wore a pink kimono with a black design decorating it. "This is my mother, Hisoka Kobayashi.'  
"Good evening, Kobayashi-san." I said while bowing down to her. I straightened my self and turned to Hatori. "This is my cousin, Hatori Sohma."  
"Good evening, Sohma-san" Miyu bowed. She waved goodbye to me and walked away. Hatori and I walked further down and looked at all the little stands. I walked Hatori over to the delicious smelling crepe stand. He sighed and pet my head.  
"What would you like?" The vendor asked. I looked over all the flavors.  
"A chocolate crepe with a strawberry on top." I said. The man nodded his head and started to make my crepe. A familiar woman walked up to me. She had light brown hair with a blue ribbon as a head band, large doe eyes, and rosy cheeks.  
"Good evening, Urabe-sensie." I greeted. She smiled. She look breathtakingly beautiful tonight. She wore a black kimono with pink cherry blossoms on it. She didn't like a teacher.  
"Oh, hello Kitsune. Aren't you going to introduce me to this man?" She asked. I nodded my head.  
"This is my cousin Hatori Sohma. He is currently my legal guardian." I said. To my surprise she bowed down to him.  
"Hello Hatori-san. I am Ryuu Urabe. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said. The vendor tapped mt shoulder and handed me my crepe. I pulled out my wallet and gave the man 100 yen. Hatori smiled at her and nodded his head.  
"The pleasure is all mine." Hatori replied. Ms. Urabe blushed. I licked my crepe to hold back my smile. It tasted delicious.  
"Well, both of you have a wonderful evening. I'll see you in class on Monday, Kitsune." She said trying to recover from her embarrassment. She walked walked away. She, Ryuu, seemed to like Hatori. Now that I think of it her name meant dragon spirit. I smiled at the thought. I took a bite out of my crepe.  
"What are you smiling about?" Hatori asked, though he sounded as if he could care less. I shook my head.  
"Nothing." I lied. He looked at me skeptically.  
"Can I have a bite of your crepe?" He asked. I nodded my head.  
"Just not the strawberry." I replied. I handed him the crepe. He took a large bite out of it. At first I was hesitant to take another bite. I didn't want to share and indirect kiss with him. I bit the strawberry. I smiled slightly and walked further a head of Hatori. For the first time in a while I had a lot of fun.


	16. The Nine Tailed Fox

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in over a month, I've had family issues. Also I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I spent an hour writing it and then it didn't save. Guys, thank you so much for 150 favorites! I will be doing a live chat sometime with in the next two weeks. Sadly, though, I probably wont be cosplaying as Kitsune, but please still ask me questions. I'll be posting when I'm doing a live chat and at what time. It you have a question about what time it would be in your time zone, just leave me a message and I'll try to figure it out. Also, I understand what happens in this chapter, but that doesn't mean that it's the end of the story. Thank you for reading my story!**

I hung the picture of Ms. Urabe, Miyu, and I in our kimonos on my wall. I stepped back and smiled at it. That night was the most fun that I had had in a while. There was a knock on my door.  
"Come in." I said. Hatori walked in, behind him was a little girl with blonde-brown hair. Kisa. She welcomed me with a warm smile and I returned one to her. Hatori pushed her forward and walked out.  
"Kitsune-chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park with Tohru, Hiro, and I?" She squeaked. I nodded my head, though I didn't know who this Hiro was. She grabbed my arm and pulled me out.  
We walked, her hands clasping mine and Tohru's hand, to the park. Hiro walked a further a head of us. Kisa started to walk faster to catch up to him. In the distance I could make out the small park.  
Kisa let go of our hands and she and Hiro ran off into the park. Tohru and I walked over to a small bench and sat down. I smiled as I watched the two of them play. I looked over at Tohru right as she looked at me.  
"Kitsune-kun, I was wondering if you wanted to come over to Shigure's after we drop Kisa and Hiro off at their house?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.  
"Sure, why not." I replied indifferently. We sat back in silence. It was weird for her to ask me over to Shigure's when we rarely talked to one another. It was nice though, she inviting me over. I hardly ever left Hatori's, only when I had to work. It was nice getting out of the house every once and I while. It had rained earlier this morning, but now the weather had cleared up.  
After a little while we brought Kisa and Hiro back to their house. Tohru and I walked in silence back to Shigure's house. She opened the door and motioned for me to walk in. I took off my shoes before entering. Shigure sat reading a book. He looked up and greeted me with a smile. next to him were Yuki, Kyo, and even Kagura. I bowed politely and Tohru brought me up to her room. I followed her up the wooden steps. When we reached her room I sat next to her on her small bed. We sat for a while making small talk until there was a knock on the door. Tohru got up and answered it. It was Yuki.  
"Mrs. Honda, Kyo and Kagura are back with the ingredients for supper." He said. Tohru nodded her head and walked out of the room. "Kitsune do you want to go downstairs to wait?"  
"No, I'm fine. I'll just stay up here." Yuki nodded his head as if to say 'okay' and walked out. I got up and decided to find a different room to wait in. I looked around until I found a small, isolated room. I strolled in and walked over to the window. I kneeled down and stared out the window. After a while two people walked past the room. It was Shigure and another man whom I didn't know. That's when Yuki joined me in the room.  
"The man with Shigure is Kazuma. He was my- our master." He said as if to answer my question. I turned back around to the window. I guess he was referring to a martial arts master of the sort. Yuki stood in silence. He didn't attempt to make a conversation nor did I. It was really awkward. After a while, though, two figures appeared out the window. It was Kyo and Kazuma. They seemed to be talking about something. That's when Kyo started to yell at him, but I couldn't make out what he was saying. Suddenly Kazuma grabbed Kyo's arm, said something, and ripped off the bracelet. Kyo stood back. Now in his place stood a hideous monster. He yelled something and ran off.  
My eyes widened and I stood up. I turned around and began to run after him when Yuki stopped me.  
"Kitsune please don't. You'll only get hurt." I ignored him and began to run again when he grabbed onto my should. I ripped his hand off.  
"Don't touch me you rat! It's your fault, the rat's fault that the cat is like that!" I bellowed. I turned around and this time Yuki grabbed onto my necklace and pulled. It broke.  
I placed my hand on my throat. My hand was quivering. I bolted out of the room and started down the stairs. I could feel the nine tails grow. I tripped down the last few steps and bolted out the door. I tripped once again. This time my hands and feet were replaced by giant paws. I began to run on all fours. twigs from bushes got snagged onto my fur and I kept tripping over tree roots. I continued to run until I reached a small, desolate meadow.  
I collapsed onto the drenched grass. I looked up at the grey sky and howled. I couldn't tell if I was crying or not. Can the nine tailed fox even cry? Inside my head I was screaming. You're a freak! This is why your mother ignored you! Don't look at me! Don't look at her! My screams turned into howls as I looked at the sky. I slashed the ground with every though. I wanted to cover my ears, but all I could do was bury my head in my paws.  
"Please," I thought. "Please, I don't want to be the nine tailed fox. Please..."  
I looked up at the sky one last time and howled.

* * *

"Kitsune-san! Kitsune-kun!" I heard a few voices call. I got up and turned my head. Coming towards me were Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. I backed up. I didn't want them to look at me. Yuki and Tohru stood back in silence and stared at me. Kyo continued to walked forward. I wanted to growl, but I couldn't bring my self to do so. Once he got close enough he wrapped his arms around my neck. My eyes widened.  
"Kitsune, I know how it feels to be alone. The stupid rat told me what you tried to do. Thank you. Please don't be sad, we're always there for you." What he said surprised me. This was unlike Kyo. I felt my bare arms wrap around him. I stayed there, naked and kneeling on the ground hugging him. I began to cry, the tears poured down my cheek. He ran his hand down my long, orange hair.  
"Thank you." I cried. He picked me up off the ground and took off his jacket. He wrapped it around my shoulders. I wiped my eyes, though it didn't do much good.  
"Come on, lets go home." He said holding out his hand and I grabbed it.


End file.
